Answer
by mystery8icarus
Summary: The Alternate Ending to The Nobody 0's alternate ending, You forgot me but I still love you! One-Shot, Rax's POV. She always felt as if someone was missing, as if she hadn't given the answer to someone...


**In case you're wondering, this is a one-shot. After reading the nobody 0's alternate ending for his OC John and my OC Raxua, I was like, "You know what? That is not a good alternate ending! It may be written well, but I don't like how one always suffers." I took a break from writing my ToD chapter for this. So for those who don't like sad endings and want a goddamn happy ending already, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the nobody 0's OC, John. I only own my OC Raxua. **

* * *

Why do I keep seeing that guy? So strange...

_Do I see a smile, Rax?_

_I could say the same to you! _

All these glimpses of lost memories...

_Yes you can._

_Alright, is that a smile, John? _

John...

The name sounds familiar.

I am starting to connect the dots.

I had always felt as if I had lost someone, someone very close.

Then I started hearing a voice. A voice only in whisper and mutters, but was kind and warm.

I felt as if it was of someone I knew.

But...I couldn't remember who talked like that, with a southern accent.

Each time I'd tried to match the face with the voice, I only could get a blurry image.

Now, it is clear. I see what I saw before.

And as I run after you, trying to catch up, I see you disappear. I follow where you went.

The next thing I know, I'm being kissed.

It is really you, you're alive, and do exist!

But then, you're gone again, as if you were never there.

No...

No...

No, no, no...

This is not how it should be...

I leave my now beloved and go after you.

Just because I've moved on, does not mean you can't exist.

I get a feeling of where you went, and I found myself there.

At Castle Oblivion, and so I go in...

It doesn't really affect me, why I'll never know.

But then I see you in there, and you say...

"I still love you, even though you have forgotten me."

You raise your blade, and I know what will happen...

"NO!"

I stop you, throwing the blade away.

"Why are you trying to kill yourself? In this wretched place..."

You say you can't remember, and I see a note:

'If you forgot everything, kill yourself.'

My vision blurs and my cheeks have water on them as I stare at you.

"...hey...you're crying. Miss, please don't cry! Why are you even crying?"

I just take your arm and lead you away from that place.

As we leave, I talk to you.

I tell you about all of my memories.

My birth...

My life...

My friends, and family...

The good things...

And bad things...

And even personal things.

Soon we get to the entrance and I look at you.

"John...look at me. I want to tell you something, is that alright?"

You nod and as we step outside, I look at you straight in the eyes.

"Everyone deserves a chance, a chance to prove themselves."

Your eyes widen as you remember, your memories return.

I smile, and then I say to you,

"I'm very glad you returned, and that you are safe. But that does not mean, you have to leave..."

"I know you still love me, and it's ok. But while it's true that I love someone else now, here is my answer to you..."

I take a deep breath.

"No one is saying that we can't be friends. I still care for you, you know? So why don't we stay as friends? If you need help, I'll come, and we'll have fun times like before! Now smile already you goofball, for..."

I smile at you.

"The past is history, while the future may be a mystery-but the time right now, we need to treasure every moment. It's called the present for a reason...so please, don't go just because of me. Honestly, I'm not worth your life. You'll have someone else who will love you-but for now, let's be friends, and just live."

You're silent. I do not know what this could mean.

What are you thinking?

Did I say something wrong?

I hope not...

Then I see something that makes me know everything's alright.

"...now, that I remember everything...I guess you're right, so why can't we be friends?"

My smile is big as you smile back.

Now that feeling is gone, and everyone is safe.

I have given my answer...to you.

* * *

**Ok, it's not one of the best written ones, I admit. It's mostly in Rax's POV. But like Rax, I feel better now since a loose end has been tied up. I was kinda writing this to a song I've become addicted to, called Memory Ft. Kagamine Rin. It's based of the main theme of an RPG horror game called Ib.**

**So! Read and Review! **


End file.
